godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 08
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 08 = "Heck, I don't care if we're from the Mars, the Sun or a black hole. All I know is that the Aragami are again ravaging the planet and they need to be eradicated." Baluar declared shrugging in the process, this was quite a bit over his head already. Besides the only thing that really mattered was that there were beasts on the loose whose only aim was to devour everything in sight, even the planet eventually. "False, false, false and false... Hell... I'm really afraid to imagine the fate should you come out as victor amongst the Irregulars." The infected girl shook her head and denied all claims of the tall God Eater. While she dropped another morsel of the knowledge she possessed about the true situation, it just served to fuel even more of a confusion altogether. "C, instead of dragging this on why not explain all that you've been told to say? The Overseer clearly ordered you to speak, no?" Nanako adressed her and tried to restart the elaboration also trying to stop Baluar from picking a fight with C over the blatant insult. "The Oracle Cells didn't came from Mars, the... heh... Sun or from a... pft... black hole. Only the Aragami formed in late 2049 due to an act of a couple retards not knowing what they were dabbling with..." Still, the girl continued her inveigh even when the God Eater tried to reach for her to mete out punishment. "Devil." A single word stopped all, which was accompanied by a smaller shockwave that made those present shiver. "Ah just a moment, before you explain that one... Do you care to tell us what did you mean by the Origin?" As each iteration of the same previous word produced the exact desired effect to make the girl continue talking, however before that could happen Sakaki intervined to ask more about the only thing piquing his interest. "Don't forget Oracle Pool aswell or who the hell is Lucas?! Irregulars came up aswell along with Apostoles and Prophets." Although Baluar managed to keep his calm the things she brought up and casually noted most probably meant some pretty big things. Afterall, if they could really believe what she claimed just a few moments ago nothing they knew made sense. "Geez fine... it will actually be explained if you let me do so, I just need so--" With a sigh and feigning reluctancy C tried to drag things a bit further. "Devil." Adding a cold commanding undertone to his voice, the Overseer stopped her before the girl could reel offtrack. "Damn Overlord... Fine... So when the Oracle Cells terraformed the former planet they didn't bring new life from anywhere. Instead they've did their job reading information from the planet's previous era and extracted the basic components of the organic materials. Basically, they gave a restart to the whole evolution of the planet... A second evolution that happened at a breakneck speed compared to it's first iteration." Crossing her arms the infected girl tilted her head down, she disliked being ordered especially by the Overseer. "Uhm... Someone care to explain?" Scratching the back of his head Baluar asked, the information overload they had gotten in the past half hour already was taxing everyone present constantly swinging them between confusion and understanding. "The cells copied the basics of this planets living system before completing the regeneration of Earth. Then they've recreated the simplest living organisms and let them evolve at a pace much faster than they originally appeared." With his low voice, the silver haired man calmly explained it in the most understandable way. "According to some NORN recordings from the previous eras there were living beings that are very similar to the ones we can find in our age as they didn't have to evolve that much from that ancient time, or at least before the Aragami came. Another interesting thing is that how could the Oracle Cells extract information from a 'dead planet', since you two did claim that the Earth had been wiped clean of life." Nanako pointed out a point that had gotten her attention, which was only one of the very few things however it was quite fitting to ask it here. "You've dug the cells out of old layers or rock, the cells did the same as they scanned the planet. Sim--" Making a 'che' sound C wanted to explain it as she was stopped by the silver haired male. "They were recreated as an experiment to see how they would fit into the renewed living system, just to confirm how they would react to the changes between the two different environments. Then they were removed from the system and let life bloom anew from almost zero, although those beings cellular structure was rather solid so the current evolution geared towards it because it was already a safely esablished form." Seeing how C tried to word something that might have just led them more astray, the Overseer interjected and explained the reason for the similarity in lifeforms. "So ... uhm... I'm not going to deny this... This is just confusing. So Oracle Cells helped to restore Earth... Why are they on the move to wipe us out now then?! Are they going for another mass extinction just so they can attempt another restoration procedure?" Nia voiced her opinion, not more puzzled than the rest actually as even Sakaki who understood most of it was rather perplexed by the complexity of the mystery that is slowly revealed before them. "The Oracle Cells are nothing more than tools to record and restore. The ones to threathen this planet are the Aragami, who took advantage of the Oracle Pool. The sole reason why we will be never be able to defeat them because of hogging the pool to themselves." C finally resumed her role of enlightening those present bringing up the next issue in order to make them understand everything. "Aragami are beings of Oracle Cells, but not all Oracle Cells are Aragami. Is this what you mean if I'm correct, however... I'm wagering that not everyone, if neither anyone of us does understand what could it imply." With a smile Sakaki pressed forward, even leaning towards the masked female entering her personal space. Not even caring that if the girls eyes would be revealed or even slightly humanlike they would have clearly shot thunderstorms at him. "The core is what makes the difference in this regard, they form when a high concentration of Oracle Cells are in a small area. The core then forcefully draws together the Oracle Cells and grants them a shape based on the amount of information they have stored inside, carefully selecting a form that makes it the most sturdy and specialized at the task the core set itself on to. The black mass of Oracle Cells when it dissapears after the Core has been removed simply flows back into the Oracle Pool, where from with a newly formed Aragami core it will reconstitute the beast itself if not creating a completely different entity." Because the Overseer was staring at her C had no choice but to keep her calm and explain it. Although she did clench her hands so hard that Baluar feared she might just punch the professor even under such a pressure, so he had to drag the elder away from her. "Wait, so if the cells simply return to this pool you were talking about... where is that? I mean Aragami are found all around the world, would that mean there are centralized pools all across the globe or how does that work out? ... And how can a new core form without being in contact with Oracle Cells?" Finding something to turn focus to finally, Baluar asked a question that popped into his mind. "You still don't get it?! This is why--" Clenching her teeth hard C then stomped on the ground, a smaller quake resounded in response shocking everyone present even more than what followed it. "Devil!" Yet again a simple word made the difference. Making the girl fall in line once again and abide by the rules, for now. "Fine fine... The Earth became the pool itself after the Oracle Cells renewed it, so as long the Earth remains Aragami will always be there. As long the planet exists, the contact with the Pool will always be present, which means new Aragami are forming constantly and they are evolving at a breakneck speed even more so than the initial terraforming accelerated it... Because of a couple retards who messed the whole system up." Grumbing and clenching her hand into an even tighter first C replied. She finally said something that managed to shock everyone else present into an even more confused state than what she did a quarter hour before. In fact it took them a few seconds to comprehend that phrase and the stupor it brought with it just stunned everyone anewed. With finally alighing how hopeless their situation is C's mouth perked down. She expected bad reactions from them upon hearing such an information, however this went beyong her imagination. Sakaki and Nanako's expressions were simple frown as they were the closest to coming to terms with a truth with such an impact, everyone else displayed various levels of confusion only. "Aw come on, Overlord?! Why do I have to tell them everything at once?! This is STILL nothing as far as shocking than the rest what is about to come... This is absurd." Even C wished to have the ability to frown now as the situation was getting on her nerves too. "You understand the weight of your options now? Devil, what you are attempting will not be easy especially for someone in your state." On the other hand the one keeping her in check was completely unfazed and pursued relentlessly his goal. To have the truth revealed, even if that comes with a hefty price. "Go to hell, would you?! You could have told me straight, I wouldn't have run from the responsibility and it doesn't change a thing." Being constantly reminded at how hard it will be for C if she really tried to achieve her goal made her snap. Not only did the Overseer not reveal to her a major part about the situation she finds herself, but now also urges something extremely foolish. "You're wavering right now, don't try to hide it. Continue." Shooting down the attempt of rebelling, he simply gestured for a follow-up. Although it was a timely action, since everyone did return to watch them wait for even more of the crazy revelance to unfold. "Slavedriver... From the moment the Oracle Pool was established all matter once decayed eventually returned to the pool itself, taking with it all the information gathered while it existed to constantly renew and evolve itself. The more time passed the faster it's evolutional speed became." Although grumbing C did what she had been asked for and waited for even more confused gazes in response with a sigh. "So, you're saying it's like the Gaia theory?" Baluar noted, after connecting that information to something he picked up recently. "... The, what now?" Now it was the girls turn to turn stupefied as she turned her obscured gaze towards the God Eater. "Bal took if from an old movie what we watched together a few weeks ago... I think it was called Spirit Within. It was there where the planet has a living spirit that gives a part of it to every new being that is born on it, and when they die they take their experience that each living being gathered during their lifetime with them back to Gaia who in return grows stronger and produces even more complete lifeforms. An eternal circle of rebirth." With this Nia took the opportunity to summarize the concept that the movie was based upon. "That exactly sums it up in a different way so to speak, however I don't know if those who made that movie did that by a coincidence or actually tried to awaken the masses of the truth... maybe both? Whatever... that take on it is very close to the Oracle Pool's existence. However there is one addition to it that I know most of you are familiar with... And I guess will shock you again senseless, though I think it should be about time to get some resistance to that." Upon hearing that the mouth of C formed an 'o', as she noticed the similarity. Then she mocked them with a grin before Baluar simply reached down and picked her up, staring at the grinning girl with eyes that could burn holes into someones soul. "That would be? You don't want to get scolded again would you for making it long winded?" Having grown tired of the games she was playing with them, the God Eater sighed as his threathening positure didn't have any effect. "Have you ever hea-- DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP ME NOW!! ... Sorry... So, have you ever heard this one before? Child of God?" Her grin even widening even more C started to ask a question before abruptly shouting at the Overseer, which was accompanied with a similar shockwave that so far the silver haired man released. That prompted a release from Baluar and C dropped to the ground, staggering a bit upon the sudden freedom then resuming to continue the question. Waiting for them to be shocked once more. "You're implying that the actual son of god existed? ... As in the child of an Aragami?" However the expectation was shattered partially as Bal asked back almost in the same instance as the question was completed. "Weren't you paying attention? Aragami were created in 2049... Geez... Either your ears or your mind is unable to keep up so th--" C then facepalmed, unable to comprehend how can someone not understand all this. Which was still far from complete, still far from the entire truth she was urged to reveal. "From the rebirth of all living beings there was always one that was connected directly to the Oracle Pool. There would always be one at least, however at certain times the presence of more was required. The ones your now scarred multitude of civilizations referred them to as child of God, messenger of God or similar names were such beings responsible to oversee the planets evolution." Stopping more pointless chatter once again the Overseer intervined, his gaze fixated upon C who shivered in response of the unspoken command. "Overseer, hmm. Now at least we know why you're going by that name. So, what does that have to do with our situation? How did our research on the Oracle Cells cause Aragami to appear? This is what you claimed, is it not?" Sakaki pushed up his glasses and pondered aloud, half to himself. "That's a different matter Stargazer, one for I would very likely to kill you." Gritting her teeth C replied, clenching fist however knowing full well that her attempt of any attack against the old researcher would be stopped in it's tracks. "So, then. Why don--" He tried to ask about it, but suddenly both C and the Overseer snapped their heads towards the ceiling. Almost immediatelly something crushed into and subsequently through it startling the ones present. The soldiers immediatelly snapped to action, however with their weapons previously confiscated they couldn't do anything else than stand alert. A hefty amount of dust spread around them, and once it started to settle down the following scenery unfolded before everyone slowly: The Overseer was grabbing someone by the throat with a single hand, holding her up high away from the ground. The person didn't attempt to struggle at all was just smiling and staring with her interestingly white eyes into the almost vermillion red eyes of her holder. Much similarly to C, it was a girl of a small stature with alike pale skin and a short hair matching colors. She wore similarly colored which shirt and shorts. As the dust finally settled another persons silhouette was finally revealed. The boy then stood up from the crash site, shook his head and took in his surroundings as he took his gaze around the vincinity. The fact that he had green hair and eyes matching in color wasn't as shocking than the state he was being in. Baluar gulped as he recognized something similar from his memories. Originally he might have been wearing clothes that God Eaters mostly referred to as 'Famitsu', but they were torn in more places than it was intact and from each rip a black mass of cells bubbled forth. The infection was spreading fast throughout the boys body seemingly before their eyes, and apparently it was originating from his right arm. A right arm that already completely transformed into a golden scaled form, impossibly large compared to a regular humans size. Upon closer inspection Baluar noticed that it's not a changed form, but rather... something even more shocking. As it it was attached to the body instead of the boys right arm. "Friends of yours?" C calmly jested and laughed silently at the situation. She wasn't expecting such a thing to happen to be honest, although was glad for the diversion. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,20 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic